


One sad robot

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, M/M, Robot AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from boykingchris: Prompt: Samifer, robot! au</p>
            </blockquote>





	One sad robot

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm coming up with these titles on the fly at 3 in the morning? I CAN!  
> For the full effect of this fic, listen to Kokoro by Rin Kagamine, k.

After about 16 hours of work on the robot - the adorable, blond robot who had been carelessly dumped in the dumpster behind the school - Sam finally pressed the power button, which had been strategically placed behind the robot’s left ear. The robot’s eyes slowly opened, the blue iris flickering on and casting it’s gaze to meet the brunette’s.

"Hey…" Sam’s voice was gentle, speaking slow. "Do you have a name?" He asked. The robot remained silent for but a moment, save for a quiet whirring from inside it’s head and chest.

"Lucifer." It finally spoke, in a decidedly male voice. Sam smiled, proud of the progress.

"Lucifer. It’s nice to meet you. Do you know why you were thrown out?" He gently tugged Lucifer’s wrists as he spoke, pulling him to stand up, making sure that he was able to move and that his joints worked properly.

"There…was something wrong with me." Lucifer’s lips turned downward, into a frown. "I felt…sad." Sam stopped his testing, turning his face to look look at the robot’s. "My father…didn’t want us to feel. And that made me sad." He clarified further. Sam chewed his lip, before smiling.

"Well, I won’t throw you out for that." He comforted. Lucifer glanced at Sam, before a small smile quirked on his lips.

"Thank you…?"

"Sam."

"Thank you, Sam."


End file.
